


Over The Edge

by Devils_Dont_Fly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Death, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Dont_Fly/pseuds/Devils_Dont_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Mello and near isn't unexpected, but what happens when one of them is pushed a little to far and tumbles right over the edge? rated M for suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nears POV

I run into my room and slam the door and lock it  
I fall to my knees by my bed, crying  
I look up and wipe my tears and all traces of emotion from my pale face  
I reach between the mattress and bed frame and grab the blade I keep there  
I roll up my sleeve and press the edge of the silver blade against my skin  
I can hear you pounding on my door, you’re telling me not to do it  
That there’s a better way  
But you’re wrong  
There is no other way, I’m hopeless  
I drag the blade from my elbow to my wrist  
I hear you leave; you’re going to get the key to my room  
But by the time you get here it will be too late  
I’ve already cut to deep,   
As I feel my life draining away, I think of the good old days  
The days when we were friends, not rivals or enemies   
The days when you unintentionally made me fall in love with you  
I hear the door open and your frantic screaming  
You’re calling my name, telling me not to go, to hold on   
But it’s too late; with my last breath I whisper the only thing I was ever scared of  
“I love you mello”  
‘You’ll finally be number one, are you happy?’


	2. Mello's POV

I see the hurt in your eyes

This is the first time I've ever seen you show emotion

I know I've gone too far

"Near, I…" I try to apologize but it's too late, I see the tears start to fall and hear you whisper "as you wish" then you run for your room

When I realize what you mean I rush after you, your doors locked

I try and try but it won't open

I reach into my pocket and grab a bobby pin

But when the door opens I see it's too late

There you are on the floor, that damned blade in your hand

I tell you to hold on, that you'll be ok but deep down I know you won't, I know I'm too late but I scream for Rodger anyways and just as the tears start to fall I hear you whisper "I love you mello" before your eyes slip shut

No, it can't be true, you can't be gone

WHY?! Why the hell did I have to say that?! I didn't mean it Near I never wanted you to kill yourself, never please, please be ok I'll never forgive myself if you don't make it please, I start sobbing harder just as Rodger comes in with the medics, they stop the bleeding and bandage your arm and take you to the infirmary but I know it's too late

You're gone, and soon, as soon as possible, I'll be joining you, because just as ying can't work without yang, mello cannot live without Near, I love you too near, I'll see you shortly, please wait for me


End file.
